Love Finally Revealed
by Shasa Perino
Summary: Ron finally shows his love for Hermione, but only so he can die without that on his conscience.
1. Ordinary Day

**Love Finally Revealed**

**Chapter One ~ Ordinary Day**

**Shasa Perino**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for the plot. Yep. Ron and Hermione and the giant squid belong to JK Rowling (along with anything else you recognize). The songs in chapters one and three are by Vanessa Carlton. The first one is 'Ordinary Day.' The second is 'A Thousand Miles.' I only wish that I could sing that well.

**A/N:** Yes, I know part of this is abrupt, but it's somewhat meant to be that way. That's because the song somewhat fills in those parts, so if you don't read the song it won't make sense. Got it? Good. Now don't come complaining to me when you don't understand. Oh yeah, it's told in Hermione's point of view. Just to clear that up…

**Added after uploading** Apparently fanfiction.net is being a doodoo-head by not making the first line of italics being italicized. So please try to ignore it. Please. Thank you.

Just a day, just an, ordinary day 

_Just tryin' to get by_

I looked up from my workload. The N.E.W.T.'s were only seven months away. I sighed. I needed someone to be there for me, to comfort me.

Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but 

_He was looking to the sky_

Ron sat down next to me and smiled.

And as he asked if I would come along 

Ron said, Come with me. I've got something to show you." He grinned a sly grin that made my heart race. What could it be?

I started to realize that everyday he finds what he's looking for 

_And like a shooting star he shines._

Ron smiled again. His eyes had a slight sparkle to them. At that moment he was the most handsome man I'd ever seen.

And he said 

_Take my hand, live while you can,_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

We were now sitting under a tree by the lake. The giant squid swam lazily past us. I looked up at Ron. He smiled that warm smile that he kept smiling earlier.

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words 

_Though they did not feel for I felt I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal._

This was what I had needed. His voice comforted and soothed me. He said, "Look at me. Live your life the best you can. If you dream you can do something, you can."

And as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine 

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

He continued, "I've known you for six long years. I know we haven't always been on the best of terms." I smiled as I remembered the twenty-some arguments we've already had this year. "But…"

And he said 

_Take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

His words kept repeating in my head. I knew whatever he was about to say would raise my spirits higher than they've ever been before.

Please come with me, see what I see 

_Touch the stars for time will not flee_

_Time will not flee, can't you see…_

It seemed like an eternity. But suddenly he pulled my face close to his. Our lips were inches away when…

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream 

_As I wake in bed_

_And that boy, that ordinary boy_

_Was it all in my head?_

I woke up. I thought about my dream. Why couldn't it be real? Why couldn't he love me? Then I turned and I saw…

Didn't he ask if I would come along 

_It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal_

Ron was in the doorway to my dorm. He had that smile that he had in my dream. Could it be true?

And he said 

_Take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

He said to me, "Hey, come here. I want to show you something." He took my hand and walked with me down to the lake…

Just a day, just an ordinary day 

_Just tryin' to get by._

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but_

_He was looking to the sky._

We got to the point where I woke up. I thought it would just happen again, but I really wanted to actually kiss Ron. And…I did. I didn't wake up this time. Our lips met, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the entire world. Nothing else mattered. All my troubles were gone. I could have stayed in that moment forever. Then he said the words that I was longing to hear. "Hermione, I know that we've known each other for over six years, and we've never really been out on a date, but I don't know how I know it but I do. I love you, Hermione."

And then he said the last thing I expected to hear him say.

**A/N:** Yeah, it's a cliffhanger. So? I'm typing the next chapter as soon as I post this. So just wait a little while and it'll be up.

One other thing. I hope this makes you cry. It's supposed to be very touching. I could -barely- stop from bursting into tears in study hall. (This is the same for the next two chapters, 'cause that's mostly what I was crying about. (You don't have to sob to cry.)


	2. Unspeakable Actions

Love Finally Revealed 

**Chapter Two ~ Unspeakable Actions**

**Shasa Perino**

He said the worst words anyone could think of to hear after the most beautiful words in the English language. He said, "I- I'm going to kill myself."

"What!?"

He looked very sad. "The only reason I told you my true feelings is because I don't want to die knowing that you didn't know."

"But why? Why are you going to-to die?"

"Because I have nothing left to live for. Percy's got that job at the ministry. And if I must tell you, that's the job I really want. Well, actually, I want to be Minister of Magic, but Perce'll get there before me. And then there's Bill. He's so cool. He's got all the women he'll ever want. And of course there's Fred and George. They are already working at Zonkos. All they need is a few more galleons and they'll have their own shop. And Charlie's got that wonderful job over in Romania. He gets to be around those dragons all the time. All I'll ever amount to is some guy like Tom in the Leaky Cauldron. You and Harry have jobs as Aurors already lined up. They don't want a good-for-nothing Weasley boy there to get in the way."

I stared as Ron continued on and on. He was depressing me, after the most wonderful moment in my entire life. I couldn't stand it. This was the worst moment I can remember.

"…And then there's Ginny. She's not even out of school yet and she's got a job! The only other Quidditch player that was accepted onto a team before he was out of school was Viktor Krum, and he's really good. I have nothing. Nothing, Hermione."

"Yes you do! You have me. I love you, Ron." I leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Hermione, I need to do something with my life. Something important."

"Isn't making me happy enough?"

"No. You-know-who's still out on the loose. More and more Muggles are being killed. We need people who can help destroy him. I'm just not one of those people."

"You are! Just because you don't have a job lined up yet doesn't mean that you won't have one! You could be getting an owl right at this very moment asking you to be an Auror. Or an Unspeakable. You don't know that you won't amount to anything! Ron, please. Don't kill yourself!"

"I know I don't have an owl at this moment, and I know I'm never going to get one. Just because you are getting letters right and left doesn't mean that I am!"

"Ron, listen! Everyone's going to miss you! Why are you going to put us through so much pain?"

"Who's this 'us'? The only person I know that actually cares about me is you, Hermione. Who else does?"

"Ginny! Harry! Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, your Mum and Dad! I'm sure that Seamus, Dean, and Neville would be upset if you just off and killed yourself! And then there are the teachers! Sure, Dumbledore comforts Harry a lot more than he comforts you, but that's because Harry keeps facing the Dark Lord! And Professor McGonagall wouldn't be too happy that one of her seventh year Gryffindors is dead. Come on, Ron! Snap out of it!"

"No, Hermione! This is not a dream! I'm going to kill myself! There's nothing more to it!"

"But Ron--"

"Listen to me!"

I sat still. I had no idea what was coming, but I knew that nothing I said would help.

"Hermione, I'm going to kill myself, whether you like it or not. Let me tell you what I'm going to do so you can tell them the true story. Okay?"

I nodded. Not because I wanted to, but because I had to. I was the only person left that Ron would trust. I had to do what he wanted. I wanted him to be happy.

"All right. I-I'm going to put the Imperious Curse on you" He shuddered at the thought of me being put under one of the Unforgivable Curses. "And-and I'm going to make you say A-avada Ked-kedav-kedavra. Please don't try to fight the curse, Hermione. I want this to go as easy as possible."

"Okay, Ron. Just-just make sure you want to-to die before you do this."

"I'm positive! There'd nothing left for me to live for!"

I sighed. I knew that he wouldn't see reason if it smacked him in the face.

"Good bye, Hermione. I love you."

"I-I love you too, Ron." I just sat there for a minute as he stood up and pointed his wand at me. "Ron, don't do this! I can't stand to live without you! Please, see reason!"

"No!" he bellowed back at me. It was the first time he raised his voice to me. "I've had enough of this stupid world with that stupid Dark Lord! And I'm not afraid to die!" He shuddered at the thought of dying. "And you know what? I'm not afraid of He-who-must-not-be-named either! **Voldemort**! See? I said his name!"

"Why must you act so crazy, Ron? D-don't go through with this!"

"Imper-"

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too, Hermione, but I'm going to do this whether or not you'll help me!"

I looked down. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Imperious!"

I felt the strangest sensation go through my body. All the trouble of Ron's words left me. It was the best feeling in the world. Until I heard that voice. It was like a little man walking inside my head telling me what to do. "_Pick up your wand._" I did as I was told. "_Good, good. Now point it at Ron._" I did. "_There. Now-now s-say the k-killing curse. Like a good girl._" I muttered those fateful words. Ron's wand fell down. He tumbled over. He was dead.

**A/N:** Ooh, another cliffhanger! I wonder what happens to Hermione? You'll just have to wait to find out.

I'm so sorry that I didn't get this out as soon as I planned to. I had to go play in the marching band at the football game and I didn't realize that the game was so close. Once again, you have my apologies.

I also think that there might be four chapters instead of the three that I had planned on. Ah, well. At least it'll be longer. Ta ta!


	3. A Thousand Miles

Love Finally Revealed 

**Chapter Three ~ A Thousand Miles**

**Shasa Perino**

**A/N:** Please read the song as you read the story. It will help fill in the abruptness of the plot. Thankies. Makin' my way downtown 

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm homebound_

I dropped my wand. What had I done? I had killed him. Ron. The person I loved more than anyone else. His face passed through my mind a million times. I saw us playing wizard's chess. I saw him rescuing me from that mountain troll. I saw his face at the Yule Ball, jealous of Viktor Krum. I could not forgive myself.

Staring blankly ahead 

_Just makin' my way_

_I'm makin' a way_

_Through the crowd_

I pushed my mind forward to the moment that he kissed me. Our first and only kiss. Oh how I loved that kiss.

I dropped to my knees and kissed the cold, pale face that was once Ron's. I would never be the same. I stared at his face for hours. The sun had come up by the time I moved again.

And I need you 

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

I screamed out to no one in particular. Maybe the giant squid. Maybe Ron. I don't know. I screamed, "Why? Why did he have to go? It's my fault! I killed him!! I need him to be with me!" I couldn't control it anymore. I burst out into a fit of hysteria. I picked up Ron's wand, snapped it in half, and threw it into the lake. Nothing I could do would bring my love back. I began to wonder. What would have happened if Ron was still here? I could just picture a tall little boy with frizzy red hair running around. He was running to his godfather. Harry. Oh, why, God, did he have to die?

If I could fall into the sky 

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you…tonight._

I needed to see him again. I just had too. I'd walk from Scotland to China. I didn't care. I had to see Ron again. 

It's always times like these When I think of you 

_And wonder if you ever think of me_

I had to ask him. Why didn't he listen to me? Didn't he know that we all loved him? Probably not. But if he did, he didn't care. "Oh, why, Ron? You were so good at so many things!"

Cause everything's so wrong 

_And I don't belong_

_Livin' in your precious memory_

This isn't right. You should be here. You were the one that everyone loved. No one liked little-miss-know-it-all. Only you! See? I don't need to live in your memory. I do need to live _making_ memories. With you.

Cause I need you 

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

"Ron! I need you here! I need you! You're the only person who truly knows me! Please, come back!"

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you…tonight._

"Ron! I'd do anything to just see you one more time! I'd quit Hogwarts! Please, please, come back!"

_And I, I don't want to let you know_

_I, I drown in your memory_

_I, I don't want to let this go_

_I, I don't…_

Ron's face flitted back into my mind. I remembered what he said to me before we were taken underwater in the Triwizard Tournament. He said, "Your little _boyfriend_ chose you? Aww, how sweet!" I had meant to curse him for that. I think I forgot. The excitement of the tournament had gotten to me. Now, I muttered under my breath at him. "Damn you, Ronald Weasley."

_Makin' my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm homebound_

I got up from my position by the lake. I muttered a spell that sent Ron straight to the Hospital Wing. I ran as fast as I could to the castle. I nearly bumped into a clutter of first years, and I heard one of them say, "What's up with the head girl?"

Staring blankly ahead 

_Just makin' my way_

_I'm makin' a way_

_Through the crowd._

I made my way through the twisting passageways. I bumped into a very disgruntled Professor Snape, and he shouted after me, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Miss Granger?" I ignored him. I had one thought on my mind, and that was to get to Dumbledore's office. When I finally reached the stone gargoyle, I said the password (Butterbeer). Head Girl's privileges, you know.

And I still need you 

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

I thought for a moment as the door opened. That picture of that little boy came into my head again. He was soaring on a broom way up in the air. He had his father's Quidditch talent.

If I could fall into the sky 

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you…tonight._

I sighed as I stepped onto the moving staircase. It felt like time was moving ever so slowly. It felt like I had been between Scotland and China twelve hundred times this past night. I was relieved when Dumbledore opened the door to his office before I even knocked on the door.

"What is troubling you, Miss Granger?"

"Sir," I started. How was I to tell him? I decided to just tell him straight out. "Sir, I murdered Ron Weasley last night."

**A/N:** No, that's not the end. Though that would be a wonderful ending, wouldn't it? Snicker, snicker. But I shall not do that to you. Nope. You'll get at least one more chapter out of me. Possibly two. Aren't you so lucky?


	4. Trials and Confessions

Love Finally Revealed 

**Chapter Four ~ Trials and Confessions**

**Shasa Perino**

**A/N: **I noticed after I put the third chapter up that the formatting was still bad. My apologies.

Dumbledore just stared at me.

"Sir?"

His face was very pale. "Bring me to him." It was all he would say.

I looked him straight in the eye. He just looked back. It didn't even seem as if he could see me.

"Hermione. Take me to Ron." His voice was serious and grave. I hadn't heard him like this since R-ron and I were about to be expelled for injuring the slimy git named Snape.

"Yes, sir." I walked out of his office and went directly to the hospital wing. I could see Madam Pomfrey closing the curtains around a bed that undoubtedly had a dead form lying in it. She was crying.

"Will you please wait here?" The headmaster asked. I nodded. He walked away from me, shutting the door in my face.

I had my second breakdown in one morning. Ron. Ron was dead. He killed himself. No, no. He made me kill him. I killed him. Ron. I killed him!

I don't know how long I sat against the wall of the corridor. I suddenly saw someone approaching me. Harry.

He sprinted up towards me. Out of breath, he panted, "Her--mione? What--what happened?"

I couldn't bear to look the Boy Who Lived in the face. I had murdered his best friend. "I-I…"

"Come on, Hermione, what is it? It can't be all that bad?" He looked down at me, sitting on the cold, stone floor, bawling my eyes out. "Or maybe it can…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall told me to come. She said it was something urgent. Dumbledore's orders."

So McGonagall knew. Oh, God. What was I going to tell Harry? What was I going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? After all, they had always been so kind to me.

"Harry…Oh, God, Harry. Ron--"

"What about Ron? Nothing happened to him, did it?"

"I…I killed him."

"You what!?!"

"I killed him, Harry! I did it, all right! I couldn't do anything to stop it! He's dead, and it's entirely fault! It's my fault that my boyfr--Ron's dead!"

"I can't believe this! My best friend, the smartest girl in the world, killed my other best--. Did you say you're boyfriend?"

I blushed. 

"So I can take that as a yes?"

I nodded.

"Okay…this is, uh, very strange. What happened?"

I explained everything to him. Except for the dream. That was personal. He was beginning to understand. To not hate me.

"Hermione. It's not your fault! You couldn't do anything to stop Ron."

How could he just let it go? Just like that? His best friend, one of his only friends, was murdered. He was dead! How could he just forgive his killer?

"Harry, it's not that easy!"

"Stop beating yourself up about this! There was _nothing_ that you could do! Do you hear me? Nothing!"

"Listen to me! I know how to fight the Imperious curse! I do! That's one of the things you have to know to become an auror! You know that! I could have fought it…and Ron would still be alive, Harry! He would still be alive!"

It was true. When they hired new aurors, they actually put the Imperious curse on it, and we had to fight it. Simple, really.

Harry looked at me strangely. "Fine. I miss Ron, and I know you do too. But quit blaming yourself! You did it because you wanted him to be happy! There was no other way! You just said it yourself! Come to your senses!"

"If having Ron being suicidal instead of me being homicidal means coming to my senses, then I will never come to my senses! It's my fault! Ron's dead because of me. He could have gotten some help. I could have taken him to St. Mungo's. Harry, this could have been stopped!"

He sighed. "Have it your way. But don't come running to me if you need any help." He stiffened and knocked on the door to the hospital wing. Dumbledore opened it and let him in. I was alone again.

Oh, Ron! I miss you! Why did you have to go! You always were a stupid little git. I laughed, remembering when he had slugs coming out of his mouth.

The door opened. Dumbledore was standing there, looking down at me. "Hermione."

I looked up. "Y-yes, sir?"

"You may come see Ron if you would like."

"No, thank you, sir. I saw him enough earlier. Besides, a murderer and traitor does not deserve to see her victims."

"As you wish."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"What's going to happen?"

"You will have a trial." He sighed. "I'm afraid that you may be spending some time in Azkaban for this."

My stomach flip-flopped. I completely forgot about the wizarding prison.

"And, Hermione?"

"Yes, sir?" Oh, god. This couldn't get any worse, could it?

"I am going to talk with the other professors. They…may see fit that we expel you."

"I expected no less, sir." True, I had expected to be expelled immediately. I guess I was just lucky to have the professors voice their opinions. I'm sure that Professors Vector and Flitwick will want me to stay. Wait, what am I saying? I deserve to be expelled! I killed a boy! I killed Ron! My best friend!

The Headmaster turned his back on me and began to walk away. I thought of something and called out. "Sir?"

He spun around. "Yes, Hermione?" His face was even more tired and hopeless looking than it was when I first told him the news.

"When will my trial be?"

"You will receive an owl sometime today, I suppose. Good luck, Hermione."

~

I hadn't gotten an owl. I had gotten a man. Cornelius Fudge, to be exact. His head appeared in the Common Room fireplace. Luckily I was the only one there. He told me to apparate to London. When I told him that you couldn't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts, all he said was that exceptions had been made. I did as I was told.

And here I am. I'm sitting in a chair in a courtroom. It's much like the one's Harry told me about in fourth year. My arms are held down with shackles and my feet are chained to the ground. God, you'd think I was a Death Eater or something. Wait. I _am_ just like a Death Eater. I killed a person who fought the Dark Lord. What a wonderful thought.

Cornelius Fudge stood up. He asked me to tell the courtroom my side of the story. I did. I told them about how Ron told me what to tell them. How I threw his wand in the lake. When I finished, the Minister asked any witnesses to tell what happened. Dumbledore stood and said that I had admitted to murdering Ron. It was true. I had. Then Harry stood. He said that I was blaming myself for Ron's death and that I wouldn't say otherwise.

Those were the only two witnesses. Cornelius Fudge stood again. This time he talked to me. "Ms. Granger, will you please drink a goblet full of Veritaserum so the courtroom may hear the completely true story?" I must have made a strange face, so he said, "I have no reason to think that you have lied to us. This is just standard procedure. It may actually help to give you a lighter punishment."

I thought it over for a moment. And now I speak. "Sir, I decline your offer to drink the truth potion. I have heard that it completely ruins one section of your mind, and I would prefer not to drink it."

"Miss Granger--"

"Mr. Fudge, I completely understand that this is strong evidence against me."

"If you must…" One of the members of the jury stood up and walked over to Fudge. He spoke quickly and quietly and then returned to his seat. "The jury has reached a decision and has asked me to read it."

I can feel a lump in my throat. I know that nothing good will come out of his mouth in the next minute.

"The jury of this courtroom has found one, Miss Hermione Marie Granger, guilty of murder in the first degree. There is no evidence to prove otherwise, unless she wishes to drink the potion. We are not able to do priori incantantem on the victim's wand to see if he truly did put the defendant under one of the Unforgivable Curses. Hermione, do you still refuse to drink the potion?"

"Yes, sir, I refuse."

I can see him sigh. I'm sure that he doesn't want to do this. Maybe I'm the youngest person he's sentenced. I'm not sure.

"Miss Hermione Marie Granger, you are sentenced to life in Azkaban."

I had known that it was coming. I just didn't expect to feel so…so nervous. And upset. I can't believe that I will be spending the rest of my life with those horrid dementors. I deserved it, though.

~

I was pulled out of the courtroom, apparently kicking and screaming, and apparated to Azkaban. I landed right in an empty cell. I could feel the dementors swooping down on me. They most likely hadn't had much fresh meat since Snuffles escaped. It's going to be a long time in here with those awful things…

Let me explain my cell to you. It's about seven feet on either side, with a small wooden platform in the corner. I sat on it most of the time. My bed is underneath it, with a slightly curved piece of stone as a pillow. How wonderful this life is going to be…

I saw a little white plaque on the outside of my bars. No doubt, it said **Hermione Marie Granger, Life** on it. Across the aisle there was an empty cell. The plaque on it said **Sirius Orion Black, Life, Kiss**.

And then I saw Ron standing before me, telling me he was going to kill himself…

**A/N:** Ooh, aren't I evil? Yes, this is the end. The end of this wonderful, horrible story. I have an idea for an epilogue, but I'm not sure if I will do it. It's actually a lot sadder than this ending, so you can choose. Tell me in your review if you would like to see the epilogue. But don't forget to actually review!


	5. The Letter

Love Finally Revealed 

**Epilogue ~ The Letter**

**Shasa Perino**

**A/N: **This chapter actually made me shiver when I wrote it! I, personally, think that I am very much like Hermione, and it really made me feel, well, weird. I hope it has the same effect on you. (If you're a guy, well, tough.) Oh, yeah. This is written in letter format. Just to let ya know.

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

It has been ten days since I was put into my cell. I can't even begin to explain what it has been like here, but I will try. First, the food is horrible! Twice a day, the dementors give me week old soup, bread, and a glass of water. I get maybe five minutes of sleep each night, if that. Those awful dementors stand in front of my cell all the time, making it awfully hard to think of anything besides Ron, let alone sleep. Oh, gosh, I just want to come home! Please make it be a dream, an awful, horrible dream!

Mummy, you do remember that crook named Sirius Black that escaped from prison four years ago? Well, Harry, Ron, and I met him that year. He's actually a wizard, and an extremely nice one at that! He also happens to be Harry's godfather, but that's beside the point. Well, it turns out that he's innocent. He was framed, but the Ministry of Magic still has no proof, so they think he's guilty. If they catch him, they're going to do the most horrendous thing to him: give him the Dementor's Kiss. What happens is that the creature pulls down it's hood, locks it's mouth on the victim's face, and… Sucks out his soul. No, they don't kill the person. He's still alive, but he has no feeling, or… Or anything! You just sit there, helpless, for the rest of your life. The reason I'm telling you all of this is because there's been a lot of attention paid to Sirius's cell lately. And…

Oh, God, no. Sirius. He's being dragged in here. Oh, God. The dementor is lifting its hood and putting its face down to Sirius's. This can't be happening. It just can't! I'm trying to scream out to stop the dementor. It's working! It looked up and… Sent another dementor towards me. Sorry, Daddy, for swearing, but dammit. I forgot, we're not allowed to stop the Kiss. Dammit. They're…they're going to give me the Kiss. Oh, please, please let this be a dream! A dream, I tell you!

The dementor…just administered the kiss to Sirius. His figure slumped down to the ground, but I can still see his chest moving up and down. Now, now the dementor is lowering its hood again. It looks more repulsive than I thought possible. Its skin was grey, and it stretched over empty eye sockets. Its mouth was like a cavernous hole. It's breath smelled more putrid than ever before. I just want to curl up into a little ball and die, right this instant.

Love from,

Hermi--

**A/N: **Ooh, how awful! I actually got the idea from one of my reviewers, but I forget her pen name, so I apologize. I don't know how I was able to make it so sad, but I did. Hmph.


End file.
